the_darkc_unts_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
David
David user of pen and paper, talented writer and artist, feared by his enemies and loved by the Darkc unts. Hunter of cooche. He uses his abilities to create and destroy. Appearance and Character David is a slender man, almost lanky if it were not for his efforts to become Guts from Berserk. Pale skin, and no facial hair. He is a second generation Slavic man fluent in the Ruski tongue. Dark hair. Has a face that implies he has a demonic core. It is uncertain if he sides with good or evil. Uses his clipboard to conjure magic that has emotional effects on all. Some more than others. Abilities Draw This ability works very different to most types of magic. David uses ink and paper with his enchanted clipboard to create visions that can have many desired effects on other characters. This ability was well know after "The 2 months silence" (end of season 1) AoE/ chain effect. Magic Tongue His mastery of speech allows David to speak with enchanting effects. This ability is used often in the anime by allowing him to speak in an ancient language and allows him to succeed in speech quick time events. Animé Protagonist David has watched anime since a very young age, and due to this, his brain had wired to want to be an anime protagonist. Therefore, if David watches an anime and falls in love with it, he can copy skills from anime into realistic applications. Some notable ones include: * His love for Hokuto no Ken had him learn to become a masseuse instantly. * Dragon Ball is why David eats literally piles of chow mein, orange chicken, and white rice, and gain not a single pound * Grappler Baki had single-handedly allowed David to break free of Luke's grip, the first to do so in the series Stats History Origin David was born by Slavs, for slavs. He was a notably baller baby boy, as his appetite for women started even at the larval stage (see picture). As the babyboy expanded, he was introduced to videogames and anime. These things would alter David's brain from a healthy autistic boy into a potential cancer kid. However, thatnks to Shōnen Jump!, David would grow to want to be a great hero, and would even take classes in Taekwondo for a time. Unfortunately, Gamer Slavery forced David into Public Schooling (Oh the tragedy!), and the boy's power would remain minimal and dormant. This would remain so until he met Luke 'the Bod' Bodno. Darkc Unt Genisis! Spending most of High School drawing pictures of Sonic and Goku in math class and kissing girls, David was considered "gay" by most of the Stevensonites. This made David mildly asocial, sticking only to his friends from middle school and internet forums. Then David met Luke, and his adventures with the Darkc Unts would begin! Relationships Luke David met Luke in high school in his sophomore year. Back then, he was an entirely weak and small boy, and would have come off annoying, had he not charmed Luke with his jokes and friendly disposition. David, Luke, and Mitch had sat at "The Table" during this era, and had created many artifacts, including the long-lost Bibley. Throughout the years, David would assist Luke in travels and battles, and come to be dearest friends. There was a time when they both served in the Noodles Mercenary Company under Kodak and Brian. Luke enjoys throttling David almost as much as David loves to poke fun at him, however, when push comes to shove, David would fight tooth and nail for Luke. Mitch David met Mitch slightly before Luke, though they got along almost instantly. Mitch even taught David how to rap slightly, and would spend many days laughing and speaking about life, while night walks would consist of philosophy and vision quests. Mitch has helped David unlock Hamon once against Crunchy Pickolo in Season 2. Manwap David and Manny had always been on good terms, but their respect for one another blossomed greatly after the Guitar Cowboy Jam in Season 3 of the anime. Both also take great pleasure in gently bullying Xela. Xela David and Xela get along very well, often roasting each other over little squabbles and over memes of darkest humor. However, they also share a mutual sense of brotherhood as both students of GFuel and G Fu.